fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Команда Нацу
Команда Нацу это неназваннаяTeam Natsu was never officially named in either the Anime or Manga, the name was chosen by the American fanbase of Fairy Tail so that they would have something to refer to the team consisting of Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy as. No one in Japan refers them as "Team Natsu", nor do they refer to them as a team, except when they were first formed. команда Гильдии Хвост Феи. Создание команды Идея *Плю Основатели *Нацу Драгнил *Люси Хартфилия *Хэппи Миссии Остановить Бору Хотя это не была миссия, он был нанят, чтобы сделать, Нацу должен был спасти Люси и мешать Боре продать невинных девочек в рабство. *'Статус': Успех **Люси Хартфилия присоединяется к Команде Нацу. Уничтожить Книгу "Рассвет" Нацу и Люси идут на миссию с вознаграждением 2 миллиона , чтобы уничтожить книгу. Они восстановили книгу, но решили не уничтожать ее из-за истинного значения, проводимого в пределах. *'Статус': Неудача Рыба для Крылатой Рыбы Хэппи принял эту работу, в то время как Нацу и Люси сопровождают его. Эта миссия была успешна, но команда закончила разочарованием, когда Рыба была ужасна. *'Статус': Успех Найдите Худеющий Гриб Нацу, Хэппи и Люси, как предполагалось, нашли Худеющий Гриб, популярное диетическое питание. *'Статус': Неизвестно Остановить Айзенвальд Эрза вынуждает команду остановить Темную Гильдию от убийства Мастеров Гильдий. *'Статус': Успех **Эрза Скарлет и Грей Фулбастер присоединяются к Команде Нацу. Проклятый Остров Нацу крадет миссию S-Класса, чтобы проявить себя. Миссия состоит в том, чтобы спасти остров проклятых людей. Грей получает веревкой в него и Эрза пытается остановить их. *'Статус': Успех Война против Фантом Лорд Разъяренные нападением на Команду Теней, вся Гильдия Хвост Феи, в том числе Команда Нацу идет войной на Гильдию Фантом Лорд. *'Статус': Успех **Эльфман Штраусс временно присоединяется к Команде Нацу. **Мираджейн Штраусс временно присоединяется к Команде Нацу. **Команда Нацу становится официальной! Помочь Театру Мираджейн дает команде эту работу. Работа потребовала, чтобы они поставить спектакль для режиссера, потому что все его актеры уходят за день до того, как шоу, как предполагалось, было выполнено. Несмотря на ужасные действия команды это был хит, и им приходилось выполнять 3 раза в день в течение недели. *'Статус': Успех Остановить несколько Воров Не так много известно об этой миссии. После завершения команда Нацу провела ночь в местной гостинице. *'Статус': Успех Остановить Джерара Эрзу и Хэппи похищают и команда Нацу отправляется, чтобы спасти их. После завершения их основной цели, они отправились, чтобы остановить Джерара, поскольку он пытается возродить Зерефа. *'Статус': Успех **Джувия Локсар временно присоединяется к Команде Нацу. **Симон временно присоединяется к Команде Нацу. **Сё временно присоединяется к Команде Нацу. Остановить Лаксуса Лаксус делает свой ход , чтобы украсть Хвост Феи от Макарова. Поскольку Сражение Хвоста Феи бушует с их ограничениями, наложенными Фридом освобождены, Макаров посылает Natsu и Gajeel, чтобы остановить его властолюбивого внука. *'Статус': Успех **Гажил Редфокс временно присоединяется к Команде Нацу. Остановить Орасион Сейс Команду Нацу посылают, чтобы составить часть Команды Свата, помогающие в разрушении одной трети Союза Бэлами, Темную Гильдию Орасион Сейс. *'Статус': Успех **Гильдии Синий Пегас, Чешуя Змеи Девы и Кошкин Дом посылают своих делегатов, вместе образующих Союзные Войска. **Джерар Фернандес временно присоединяется к Команде Нацу, чтобы остановить Орасион Сейс. Спасти Гильдию Нацу и Венди идут в Эдолас, чтобы спасти гильдию и весь город после того, как они были поглощены Анимой. *'Статус': Успех **Венди Марвелл и Чарли временно присоединяется к Команде Нацу. **Люси Эшли временно присоединяется к Команде Нацу. **Люси Хартфилия воссоединяется с Командой Нацу в Эдоласе. **Нацу Драгион временно присоединяется к Команде Нацу. **Грей и Эрза воссоединяется с Командой Нацу в Эдоласе. **Гажил временно воссоединяется с Командой Нацу в Эдоласе. **Коко временно присоединяется к Команде Нацу. Испытание S-класса Команда временно расформировывается, а Нацу и Грей конкурируют друг с другом за звание Мага S-Класса. Единственный все еще в Команде Нацу это Хэппи. Люси была партнером Каны, в то время как Эрза планирует препятствовать им. *'Статус': Успех **Команда Нацу временно расформирована для испытания. **Команды Нацу и Гильдия воссоединяются, чтобы защитить остров Тэнрю от проникновения Сердца Гримора. **Венди и Чарли временно присоединяется к Команде Нацу. **Пантерлили временно присоединяются к Команде Нацу. **Лаксус Дрейар временно присоединяется к Команде Нацу. Захватить Вельвено После принятия запроса от Графа Бальзамико, команда, с Венди Марвелл, Чарли, Эльфманом Штрауссом и Уорреном Рокко, посещают бал во дворце Бальзамико, чтобы захватить сбежавшего осужденного, Вельвено. *'Статус': Успех **Венди, Чарли и Эльфман временно присоединяются к Команде Нацу. **Уоррен Рокко временно присоединяется к Команде Нацу. Доставить Золото Команда принимает работу по поставке и охране грузовой телеги, заполненной золотом, поскольку это едет по всей стране. *'Статус': Успех **Венди и Чарли временно воссоединяются с Командой Нацу. **Эрза и Грей временно покидают Команду Нацу. Остановить Некоторых Бандитов Команда принимает запрос, который просит им остановиться группу бандитов. *'Статус': Успех **"Мишель Лобстер" временно присоединяется к Команде Нацу. Остановить Некоторых Воров Команда принимает запрос, который просит, чтобы они захватили группу золотых воров. *'Статус': Успех **Нацу, Люси и Хэппи временно покидают Команду Нацу. Примечания Навигация en:Team Natsu Категория:Фракции Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи